mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Chomp Fields
Chomp Fields 'is the first main level in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. There are many pipes surrounding where Mario starts but this one is actually the furthest away. From the starting point, travel across the bridge, then pass the giant Star statue. Look for a Flower Patch to Mari's right, and jump into the pipe in it. Chomp Fields takes place in a grassy field with a couple of brown mountains. The biggest one is in the center of the level. It is by far the tallest and the one that Mario will have to climb the most. There are smaller structures surrounding the center. There is one directly behind the start with a slope path and Chain Chomps under it. There are also small green mounds as well as another taller peak with a flat grey top. King Bob-Omb is sent here to further Bowser's plans by preventing Mario from obtaining the Power Star, similar to his original plot in Bob-Omb Battlefield. This level is also unique as it is the first level in a hack that ever that introduced a custom object into the game (the shrinking platform). 'Levels Star 1: Land of the King In the first level of this game, Mario has to find King Bob Omb and defeat him, much like in the original Mario 64. From the start of the level, turn around and ascend the small grassy slope to the top of the small hill. You will find the king on top. Before battle, the King states that he remembers Mario from his old battlefield 10 years ago and wants revenge. The arena you fight him on is a long rectangle, with 3 Kuromames placed around it. These can kill the player easily if not careful enough. He still takes only three throws to defeat and remember if you are holding him while getting hit by a flame, it still counts as a hit as long as the king lands on the top. Throwing the bomb outside the tan frame will cause him to jump back on the stage as in the original. During any other star, the King and the Kuromames are absent, instead replaced with a Vanish Cap box. Note: '''Going off the platform towards the edge of the stage will cause Mario to go through the ground onto a brown slope. While it is possible for Mario to back slope kick back to the top, it is much easier to reset. '''Star 2: 5 Shining Stars The second power star of this level involves finding 5 transparent power stars, which are secrets. Stars 1-4 are on small green hills surrounding the central mountain. Star 5 is about halfway up the central mountain on top of a wallkicking section. When Mario discovers all 5, the star spawns near the starting area. Star 3: Chomp's Cave The third star is found very close to the start of the level. Look for 2 chomps underneath the arena where King Bob Omb was fought . There is a small passage that blends into the brown of the rest of the mountain behind two Chain Chomps. Enter this cave to collect the star. There is a Vanish Cap now where the King used to be if you are having trouble and have gotten the Vanish Cap. Star 4: 8 Red Coins In this mission Mario must collect the 8 red coins (6 in v4.1), distributed throughout the level. Coins 1-6 are scattered around the hills on the bottom of the mountain. Going around the mountain in a circle will help the player find them. Also note there are not many more than 100 coins (80 in v4.1) in this stage, and even with the Blue Coin Switch, almost all the red coins are needed. The locations are as follows: # On a small square behind the start # Against the grassy hill straight ahead of coin 1 # On a brown hill with Giant Goombas on it # On a raised square near the last coin # Behind one of the green hills where the shining stars were located (Where the Chain Chomp is between two of these hills) # In the corner between the grassy hill boundry and one of the small mountains # Before the wallkick section of the central mountain # On the top ledge of the mountain. When Mario collects all 8 (6 in v4.1), the star appears on the starting area. Star 5: Mountain Climb The 5th star of the level requires Mario to climb up the entire mountain. Start by finding the slope around the central cliff and head up it. At the top, Mario will have to wallkick up a wall and cross a chasm with shrinking platforms on them. If Mario falls after or during the shrinking platform section, the stage must be restarted as they do not come back. Afterwards Mario will pass the Blue Coin Switch and reach the peak of the mountain, where the star is located. Star 6: The Mountainside Mario must drop down to a hidden ledge on the mountain. Travel up the mountain, but instead of getting the star at the top, jump off of the side onto a secret ledge which contains a cave with the star. It is slightly before the Blue Coin Switch. Enemies * Bob-omb * Goomba * Grand Goomba * Fly Guy * Chain Chomp Trivia * There is an unused Vanish Cap in this level. It may have been for a star that was removed for the hack's release. * Releasing the Chomp's does nothing * Most of the grassy slopes surrounding the fields are actually transparent, leading to softlocks or hard to escape areas. * This level is very similar to Cubic Island. Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Grassland Category:Mountains Category:Music-Kirby